


The Black Diamond

by OpalSpirit



Category: Loki - Fandom, Marvel Cinematic Universe, Moulin Rouge! (2001)
Genre: Absinthe, Angst, Atticus - Freeform, Awesome Frigga (Marvel), Bring those tissues, Character Death, Courtesans, Dancing and Singing, Death Threats, F/M, Falling In Love, Feels, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Smut, Forbidden Love, Inspired by Moulin Rouge!, Jealous Loki, Lang Leav, Love Confessions, Magic, Michael Faudet, Modern era France, Mother-Son Relationship, Nikita Gill, No Happy Ending Fest, Protective Loki, Protectiveness, Seduction, Slow Burn, Story within a Story, Terminal Illnesses, This will hurt, Thor (Marvel) is a Good Bro, Tragic Romance, alcohol consumption, beau taplin
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-26
Updated: 2020-06-07
Packaged: 2021-03-02 21:40:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,797
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24383692
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OpalSpirit/pseuds/OpalSpirit
Summary: She was the brightest star of the Black Diamond and the city's most well known courtesan. With the arrival of Thor and his infamous brother Loki, her life becomes more complicated than ever before. Chasing her dream to one day become a beloved actress, she  accepts the help of another. A man of wealth and influence, but with much darker and more sinister motives.Soon she becomes caught between the love of a Prince and the growing obsession of another.Loki is a prince and such a world is not new to him. Nothing, save for her. As unatainable as she is beautiful, he quickly learns that her world allows for many things, except for falling in love. But he was never one to follow the rules.
Relationships: En Dwi Gast | Grandmaster/Reader, Loki/Reader
Kudos: 13





	1. There was a boy...

**Author's Note:**

  * For [The_Sun_Forged](https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Sun_Forged/gifts).



> I can imagine that you all know how Moulin Rouge! ends. So this ain't gonna have a happy ending, there'll be happy moments I can promise you that. So, if you like tooth-rotting fluff, heartwrenching angst and feels galore and aren't afraid to hyperventilate while crying, welcome!!
> 
> There will be some recognizable lines from the movie, some scenes too.

_~ Asgard present day ~_

Not for the first time did Thor stand before the closed doors to his brother's chambers. They remained unlocked, yet no one entered through them. Not since they had returned had those doors opened. He had often imagined entering and seeking his brother out, but he hesitated every time. There had been no alarming sounds that signaled the destruction of the room's furnishings, nor sounds from the Prince himself.

Loki was grieving. Thor knew that and felt utterly helpless and at a loss of how to comfort his younger sibling.

Sighing, he lay a hand against the carved wood, his fingers splayed out. A strange, piercing pain gripped his heart as he remembered. The sounds of his brother's cries of denial and the sight of his weeping would forever haunt the older Prince. It was not often that Loki openly showed such emotion. It was not often that he begged or pleaded.

"Oh brother," he whispered, his forehead touching the closed doors. "I do not know your grief, nor the pain that you must feel. I wish to help, yet I do not know how."

Lifting his head, Thor brushed away the tears that had started to fall. Sparing the doors one last glance, he turned and proceeded to make his way down the corridor. They were empty, they had been ever since the brothers had returned. Save for the Queen's maids and the Allfather's handservants, no one came to the Royal wing.

The sun shone brightly as he left the palace and made for the training grounds. Stopping just short of the practice rings, Thor turned and looked behind him, his gaze directed up. His brother's silhouette was clearly seen even from where he stood. Loki was sitting by one of his many windows and if he knew he was being watched, he made no visible indication.

"How long has he been like that?" Sif asked from beside him, startling him.

Thor looked to his companion for a moment before looking back up, her gaze following his. "Ever since we came back," he replied.

"But that was nigh on a month ago," she remarked. "Even for your brother, that is a long time."

"I know," Thor sighed and shook his head, "but he is somewhere where even I cannot reach him."

"What happened when you went to Midgard?" Sif asked as they turned back to the training grounds, the Warriors Three having arrived. "What happened to affect him so?"

"It is not my story to tell," Thor replied and smiled sadly. "But know that it changed my brother."

"I saw him when you returned," Sif murmured thoughtfully. "He swept right past me and right past the Queen without even acknowledging her. Something I have never seen him do."

Thor nodded gravely. "I have witnessed many things I never believed I would see where my brother is concerned."

"Has the Queen spoken with him yet?"

"Not that I am aware of," he replied. "I hope and pray that out of everyone, she will manage to break through and speak with him. I feel ashamed that I have lacked the courage to do so."

"Your brother has always been difficult to reach and understand," Sif said, patting his arm comfortingly. "Your mother is among the few that he has allowed close."

Thor said nothing as a memory of _her_ came to mind. Her laughter at whatever Loki had just whispered in her ear. Her smile as the laughter died. The lively sparkle in her eyes as she had looked at him, e/c eyes filled with such tender love and fierce adoration for the man that held her.

Blinking the image away, Thor focused ahead. His hammer hung loose in his grip as though forgotten. She had told him before Loki. Begging him to keep it a secret until the right time. When that would have been, Thor did not know. His brother had found out in the worst possible way, when it was too late and not even his magic was able to help.

"Thor?" Sif called his name, waving a hand to get his attention.

Shaking his head, Thor looked to his friend. "Yes?"

"You seem very distracted today."

"I suppose I am," he muttered and tightened his grip on the hammer's handle. "But let us train, I am in sore need of it."

Chuckling, Sif nodded and waved the Warriors Three over.

The sadness in Frigga's eyes as she looked to Loki's empty seat that evening was undeniable. While Thor spoke with his father, the Queen's thoughts were with her absent son. Not once since his return had he joined them.

Not a word was said to explain his behaviour. When asked, Thor would simply shake his head and say it was not for him to say. Frigga had borne this, albeit reluctantly, but tonight no more.

Rising from her place, she bid her husband and son goodnight. Tonight she would speak with him. Thor had told her more than once that Loki's chambers remained unlocked but unopened. Clasping her hands before her, Frigga made her way to the Royal wing. It did not take her long to find his door and without hesitation, she knocked. The sound echoed through the corridor and her only answer was silence.

Again she knocked and again, she received the same answer. Remembering Thor's words, she turned the polished handle and the door swung open. "Loki?" She called softly as she closed the doors behind her.

No answer.

"Loki?' She called again as she entered the bedroom. The bed remained perfectly made, with not a wrinkle to be seen in the emerald fabric. And so she continued to search when at last she found him. Silhouetted against the night sky as he sat by one of the many windows. His clothing remained the same as what he had worn the day of his return and in the light of the moon and the small number of candles that Frigga had lit, he looked paler than ever.

"Loki?" Frigga whispered, cautiously stepping closer. "It is me."

"I know," he said in a voice barely above a whisper. Yet he did not turn to look at her. His gaze remained fixed on the sky beyond the window.

Moving to sit beside him, Frigga reached out and gently lay a hand atop his own where they lay in his lap. He did not react to the contact, at least at first. A short while passed before he turned at last to look at her.

His eyes, always such a vivid green now appeared dull and what shine there was, came from unshed tears. There was a redness to them and Frigga felt her heart break as she realised he had been crying. How long ago, she did not know. "You came," he said, his voice a little louder.

The Queen nodded and swallowed past the lump in her throat. "Of course," she said softly and gently squeezed his hands. "I am sorry I did not come sooner."

Loki shook his head and tried to smile.

"What has happened my darling?" Frigga asked kindly. "You are changed from your visit to Midgard."

"I suppose that is one way of saying it," he replied, looking down to their hands. "Thor has not said anything?"

Frigga shook her head. "No. Everytime I asked, he said it was not for him to say."

"I am glad," was all he said before looking to the window again.

"It saddens me to see you like this," Frigga murmured, her free hand coming up to cup his cheek and draw his attention back to her. "Oh my dearest, will you not tell me?"

"There are no words," he replied, his trembling voice alarming his mother.

Frigga found herself at a loss for words as their eyes met. What she saw in his were emotions she was not prepared for. Grief and heartbreak. They were there, unhidden by indifference and the pretense of normalcy. He was showing her his heart.

"Try," she whispered emotionally. "For me?"

"The Black Diamond. What the mortals called a nightclub. It was a dance hall and a bordello," Loki murmured, his eyes going distant. "It was ruled over by one Arthur Laurent. A kingdom of nighttime pleasures, where the rich and powerful came to play with the young and beautiful creatures of the underworld."

Frigga watched in silence as Loki spoke, his hands subtly tightening around hers. 

"The most beautiful of these," he continued, looking back to the moon. "Was the woman I love. Y/N. A courtesan who sold her love to men. They called her _'The Glittering Emerald,'_ and she was their brightest. She was the pride of the Black Diamond."

The tears that Frigga had seen his eyes before now spilled down his cheeks and her heart broke for him as she realised what he was saying.

"The woman I love," Loki whispered, unable to speak any louder as the pain clenched around his heart. "Is-" he paused and took a shuddering breath and closed his eyes, allowing the tears to escape from beneath the closed lids. "Is dead."

The Queen gasped softly and felt tears of her own. "You love her still?" She asked softly.

The Prince nodded and sighed. "I will never stop." Turning to face his mother, he smiled sadly. "For how could I not love that which is part of me?"

"Will you tell me of her?" Frigga asked, reaching up to swipe the tears away.

Loki regarded her for a brief moment before nodding.

"How did you meet her?" Frigga asked.

How he smiled now was softer and his eyes were filled with recollection. "Thor insisted that we pay a visit to one such establishment before we came home. Neither us had ever been to the mortal country of France and it was in Paris, their largest city, that we found it...."


	2. Meet the Bohemians

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> She had that whiskey sipping skinny dipping smile. 
> 
> ~ Atticus

_~ Paris, France, four months ago ~_

"I honestly do not believe this is necessary."

Thor rolled his eyes and laughed, slinging an arm around his brother's shoulders. "Oh brother mine, this is simply a bit of fun before we return home."

Loki looked to him with one eyebrow raised. "A bit of fun?" He repeated, sounding as though he did not believe a single syllable of it. "I know your idea of fun brother and I do not wish to be here any longer than I already have."

Shaking his head, Thor began to walk, inadvertently dragging his reluctant sibling with him. It wasn't long before they reached their destination.

"A hotel?" Loki asked, more than a little confused.

"No, no," Thor replied and spun them both around so they were now facing across the relatively busy street. "That," he explained and pointed to a rather opulent building with a large glittering diamond twirling on the roof. "We will simply be staying at the hotel while we visit that."

"The Black Diamond," Loki murmured, eyes narrowed in thought as he examined the building. "What is it exactly?"

"Stark recommended it," Thor explained. "He told me he has paid many visits to this establishment."

At the mention of the billionaire, Loki rolled his eyes and folded his arms, shrugging his brother's arm off. "Then I can only guess what manner of entertainment they provide," he said, curling his lip.

"What he told me of it," Thor said, "made it sound much like the establishments we have back home."

"I never visited those," Loki retorted. "Nor do I wish to visit a mortal one. If you wish to go Thor, then by all means."

"Oh no no no," Thor laughed. "If I am walking through those doors, you will be right beside me. It is time you unwound brother."

"Unwound?" Loki repeated, "what has gotten into to you to speak like they do?"

"You are coming," Thor said, "whether you like it or not."

"Do you plan on forcing me to visit a brothel?"

"It's not that and you know it."

"Alright, a glorified brothel," Loki amended, "happy?"

"Come along," the older Prince muttered and steered them both towards the hotel and booked a room for both of them after having Loki insist on his need for privacy.

Standing by the window, Loki looked out across the mortal city, his eye eventually finding its way to the oversized piece of glass cut to resemble a diamond. It sparkled in the sun as it slowly twirled. It was only now that he realised that the diamond was black, or at least, a version of it. "Hence the name I suppose," he murmured to himself.

It made for an intriguing sight, that much Loki would admit to himself. It was clearly aimed at those that possessed wealth and status.

A knocking at his door pulled him roughly from his musings. "Yes?" He called and immediately regretted it when Thor barrelled through, followed closely by the most ragtag group Loki had ever seen. "Thor," he said slowly and folded his arms. "What are you doing and who are they?" Lifting his chin, he regarded his brother who was clearly having a difficult time standing on his own two feet.

"Brother," Thor slurred, smiling widely at his younger, unimpressed sibling. "I have acquired a number of guides for this evening's excursion."

"Guides?" Loki asked, his gaze flitting over the group. A rather motley group if ever he saw one.

Thor nodded. "Meet the bohemians dear brother!"

Loki blinked and pursed his lips. "I beg your pardon? Bohemians?" Pinching the bridge of his nose, he closed his eyes and took a deep breath, how had his day come to this?

Thor nodded eagerly and extended a hand which held a bottle filled with suspicious green liquid. "That is what they call themselves. Try this."

Gingerly taking the bottle, Loki set it aside. "Excellent," he muttered. "And what might that be?"

"The mortals call it Absinthe."

Loki felt his eyes widen for a moment before he schooled his features. "Norns Thor," he sighed and shook his head. Even by Aesir standards, this mortal concoction was strong. "How much of this have you drunk? It is quite potent, even for us."

"Not all that much," Thor replied unconvincingly and managed to stand on his own. "You should try some. They say you can see a green fairy if you do."

Loki could not believe what he was hearing. "I am sure you can," he sniped back. "What has gotten into you today?"

"Absinthe," one of the group piped up unhelpfully. Had he not been equally drunk, he might have shrunk from the glare Loki pinned him with.

"Why are they here?" Loki asked, his patience wearing extremely thin. His eyes narrowed at his brother.

"They are a band of travelling performers," Thor replied, smiling at the group behind him. "They seek an audience with the one who is in charge of the very establishment you and I are planning on visiting."

Folding his arms, Loki looked at each of them in turn. It was evident that they would stand out like a sore thumb in a place where only the rich and powerful came. They looked as though they belonged in the city's back alleys, not among the polished and refined. "Looking like that?"

"How else?" The tallest among them asked, his accent making him near impossible to understand.

"Brother please," Thor intervened, stepping between Loki and the group. "All we have to do is allow them to accompany us."

"To what end?" Loki asked, "what benefit is there for us in the grand scheme of things?"

"The Glittering Emerald," a member of the group piped up, drawing a look of confusion from Loki.

"I'm sorry?"

Thor sighed. "Y/N," he explained. "She is known as _The Glittering Emerald_ and the most well known courtesan in the whole of Paris. Word has it that she is the pride of the Black Diamond."

"I have no interest in courtesans," Loki huffed. "How different is she to the ones on Asgard?"

"Very," Thor replied. "She is said to be the most beautiful and desirable woman in the whole of Europe."

To say he wasn't curious would be to tell a lie.

Evening came upon them and soon they stood before the entrance to the Black Diamond. And they were not alone. A crowd amassed around them, all eager to enter the thrilling world that awaited them through those towering doors.

Looking around him, Loki surveyed them all. Thor stood beside him, the disguised traveling troupe behind him.

The moment the doors opened, the crowd surged, taking the Princes with it. They were soon swept up in the chaotic beauty of their surroundings. Chandeliers that dripped diamonds sparkled along the tall arching ceilings. Polished marble that was carved to depict the graciously elegant and enticing forms of Grecian goddesses. That was until they entered the main hall. The music soared through the air and guided the hypnotic movements of the dancers. Each arrayed in a stunning selection of colours and each giving a new meaning to scandalous.

Unable to resist the otherworldy charm of the dancers, many of the crowd became swept into the dancing.

Edging his way to where elegant sets of tables and chairs had been set up, Loki extracted himself from the crowd, his brother and his new friends following close behind.

"Stark was right," Thor was saying, breathless with wonder, his eyes already beginning to stray from one woman to another. "This is another world entirely."

Loki said nothing. For what could he say? The place was certainly very beautiful and gave the patron the sensation of having entered another realm entirely. The atmosphere was chaotic, sensual. Very unlike the establishments on Asgard. This, this held an air of refinement that the Aesir knew not of. Loki was loath to admit that that mortals had indeed excelled in something so known to him.

His eyes followed the crowd and the swirling kaleidoscope of colours and precious gems that adorned the bodies of the dancers. The music was enchanting and wove a spell of fantasy around all those who heard it.

It was only when the lights dimmed and the music faded that he looked to his brother and saw him smiling. "What is it?" He asked.

Thor simply nodded to the high ceiling. "She is coming," he whispered, as though some deity was about to make a rare appearance among the mortals.

"Who is coming?"

" _The Glittering Emerald,"_ one of the Bohemians whispered behind him.

Following their gaze, Loki saw nothing at first, but then, a soft light came streaming in from above, as though the heavens themselves were opening. A glittering shower preceded her, falling stars that landed amongst the dazzled crowd. No one said a word. No one dared breathe as she finally appeared.

Suspended on a length of ebony silk she slowly descended. The fabric curled securely around her left leg as the other was stretched out enticingly towards the rapt crowd below. The emeralds on her costume shimmered in the soft lighting and while one hand held the silk, the other was extended out into the air before her. Fingers lightly curled, she appeared to be beckoning to an unknown entity, an unseen being.

Then she began to move, using the silk to dance in the air. With sure movements she manipulated the fabric and soon she was soaring over the crowd, drawing whispers and sighs of admiration from her captive audience.

His eyes would not leave her. They could not. The sight of her, arrayed in colours he had claimed as his own, was enough to capture his attention. But the way she moved, it was as though she were flying. He saw as she smiled at her audience, even winking audaciously at a number of the patrons.

But then, then, then she began to sing. Continuing in her sweeping, heart-stopping routine, she opened her mouth and a voice flowed from her as though from a siren. So ensnared was he, a siren of the air she was and ten times more beautiful. Ending her routine with an elegant spin that landed her in the middle of the eager crowd, she changed her tune and the words that poured from her both startled him and amused him.

She was a courtesan, such things were not new to her.

He watched as she laughed and danced among the crowd, drawing their attention only to dance away should their hands make to take hold of her. Her infectious laughter ringing through the hall. 

In his observance of her, Loki failed to notice that Thor's attention had shifted. The older Prince was silently watching his younger sibling with a knowing smile. This mortal woman had ensnared his brother.

"How would you like to meet her?" Thor whispered, snagging his brother's attention. "Privately."

"Don't be ridiculous," Loki scoffed and fought to keep from looking in her direction as she danced closer to where they sat.

"Hello there handsome."

Turning at those words, Loki came face to face with her. "Greetings to you to my sweet siren," he purred, taking one of her hands and tenderly kissing the knuckles.

She giggled and tightened the grip of their hands. "Dance with me," she whispered, leaning in and allowing her lips to brush against the curve of his ear. Backing slightly away, she graced him with a dazzling smile as she pulled him into the crowd.

Thor and his companions watched from the sidelines. This was what they had needed. If he won her over, they were one step closer.

They were the envy of all as they danced among the crowd. The other couples soon following their movements.

As the music drew to a close, she leaned in close, allowing her breath to fan over his lips. "Come to me after," she said softly. "The black stallion."

Before he could say a word more, she had taken hold of the black silk and appeared to be waving goodbye to the crowd below. As the silk ascended, taking her with it, she felt his eyes on her.

Smiling brightly for all to see, she made to sing one last line when suddenly she felt cold all over and her breath stuck in her throat. Her hands trembled against the silk and loosened as her vision began to swim. Struggling for breath, she coughed once before black overtook her vision.

She did not feel it as she fell, the silk slipping from her hands and unraveling from her leg. Horrified gasps followed her down and into the arms of a fellow performer. Hanging limply from his arms, she was carried away. The sound of music playing again followed her and the evening's entertainment continued.


End file.
